XMen: The Lost Files
by John-locked-in-the-mind-palace
Summary: Meet Aleana, a new mutant hired to kill Logan for Weapon X program. see what happens when she's trapped at the School


X-Men: The lost Files

Written by: Air64000

Prologue

Aleana looked at the picture of her next victim, next to her computer.

"He's kind of cute." She said as she laughed "Wonder if he has a family, or friends." She pondered

"Doesn't matter now, if Weapon X wants him, I've got no choice but to kill him," She said, "Just wish they had given me more information, like what kind of claws he has and what I need to look out for when, or if, I fight him"

Chapter 1, Return.

Logan watched as the new students ran into the school, happy to come to a place they would be treated as an equal. One girl bumped into him, spilling all of her books onto the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr.?" She said

"Logan," he replied

"Mr. Logan." She said as she scurried back into the crowd.

"_Logan" _said Professor Charles in his mind

"_You know, this is starting to freak me out, can't you just send someone to get me?" _said Logan, in response to the message in his mind

"_Just get to my office," _said the Professor sharply.

After a brisk walk down to the Professor's office, Logan opened the door to find, Storm, Cyclops, Kitty, and Bobby waiting for him.

"You sounded worried, Professor, what do you want?" Logan said

"We've found another mutant," Kitty said

"Yes, and she is very dangerous," said the Professor

Just then, Logan smelled something different in the room, fear and anger, and helplessness. As soon as Logan turn to see what was behind the curtain, a girl crashed through the window, pining Logan with her bone claws. Of coarse, a girl was no mach for Logan, and he kicked her of off him, revealing his Adamantium Claws.

"Medal Claws? You got to be kidding me! How could they not tell me that!" she said as she ran out the door, blood running down her hands and claws.

"Wait! Stop!" Logan said, now realizing she was in pain, and meant no harm.

"Get away…from..me..Uuuu" she said as the loss of blood from her hands made her pass out.

"That's her," the Professor said

"I'll get her to the hospital Wing." Logan said as he picked her up

Hours later the girl woke up to find Logan sitting next to her.

"You! Ow!" she said wincing at the pain in her stomach.

"Easy now, you're going to be ok." Logan said trying to calm her down

"But I have…Never mind." She said.

"What's you name?" Logan said

"Aleana," she said, "What's you- Oh wait, it's Logan. I forgot"

"How did you know that?" Logan said

"I was sent to kill you for a program called Weapon X," she said, "They paid me BIG money to kill you."

Weapon X? Why does that sound so familiar? Logan thought

"You know, the claws aren't the only thing I can do," Aleana said

"Really, Show me," Logan said

"Ok, but your going to regret it" she said as she put her had on Logan and shot a vain-looking power up her arm, sending Logan into a stiffness and also shot out his claws. He also started ripping and healing his skin at a rapped rate.

"Guaaaa!" Logan said as she removed her hand "What the HELL was that!"

"I sent you into a state of shock that would feel like a taser to a normal human, but to Mutants, shows me there abilities and paralyzes them for as long as the root is out or if I'm in contact with them." She said smiling proudly.

"Well don't do it again!" Logan said sternly "I felt like you almost killed me!"

"I guess I should have!" she said as Logan stormed out, shaking off the affects of her power.

"I guess now you know why she's so deadly," Xavier said.

"Damn right I did!" Logan snapped back as he walked back to his room

That night Aleana had a visit from the Professor.

"Hello Aleana, My name is Charles Xavier, and this is my school." He said

"Yea, Yea, I read the plaque on the gate before coming." Aleana said mater-of-factly.

"I know you meant Logan no harm when you showed him your power, and that you just wanted to show him what you could do but-"

"But what? That guy is a Thickheaded, Quick tempered, kind of guy and I hate those kinds of guys. Xavier, I know you want me to stay here, but I have a job to do, and that job is to KILL LOGAN!!!" she said and jumped out of bed and over Xavier, heading to Logan's bedroom.

"Aleana! Stop!" Xavier said. He tried to control her mind, but she was blocking him out.

Aleana kicked open Logan's bedroom door, waking Logan with a jolt.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE, LOGAN!!" She scream and jumped at Logan's neck with her bone claws out, bleeding on her gauss. Logan, acting quickly punched her in the face,

Having Adamantium thought you body can really damage someone if you punch them in the face. That punch broke Aleana nose in two places and knocked her out for three days.

When she finally came around, There was Logan, sitting by her bed, but this time, to watch if she did anything wrong. But of coarse, he was asleep.

Aleana tried as quietly to get out of bed, but Logan snapped awake, grabbing her arm and tightening his grip.

"Aaaa! Ok, ok! I'll go back to bed! You're going to break my arm!!" she said as Logan released his grip.

"Good girl." He said going back to sleep

She sighed as she rolled over onto her side

Morning came, and Logan was nudging her awake with his foot.

"Come on, I'll take you down to get some breakfast." He said

"Whatever," Aleana said

"Hey, I don't have to do this-"

"Yes, you do." She said, cutting Logan off

"Don't tell me, you can read minds too?' Logan said

"Lucky guess," She said " Come on, I'm hungry, and I need to take a shower."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
